My Little Angle
by Gudda JF
Summary: I Write This Story Specially For My Cute Daughter Prachi Hopee She Liked This Story Papa love u pari


papa uthiye na - 5 years sweet girl was waking up her father

Bas do mint na bacha ko sone do papa late kaamse aaye hena bacha aap moma se kaho na wo aapko kardegi - his father says this and sleeps again

She starts crying. Listing to her, her mother came in the room and stopped her crying.

her mother . kya hua meri gudiya ko kyu ro raha he mera bacha

Pari . dekho na moma papa uth nhe rah hai papa ne kal pari ko promise kiya tha ki papa pari ko ready karavege par Dekho na moma kaise so rahe hai

Her mother . tum jaake tooth ko blush karo main Dekh hu papa ko

Pari . OK moma

Pari wents inside the washroom.  
In room.  
Prachi's mother and father

Her mother . Sahil utho na dekho 10 baj gaye tumhe bureau ke liye late hojayega

Rubbing his eyes Sahil woke up.

Sahil . kya yaar kyu uthaya

Anika . tumhe to sone ke or kaam ke alawa kuch or dikhta kaha hai na biwi or na bachi wo do pal bhi nahi hai tumare pass humari bachi ke liye wo tarsthi apne papa ke liye par tumhe to kaam ke aage ye bhi yaad nhi ki aaj humari beti ka janam din hai

sahil . shitt yaarr main itna bada din kaise bhul gaya Anika Pari kaha he

Anika . bathroom main hai blush kar rahi he

Sahil. Anika tum or pari jaldi se ready hojao aaj ka din humari beti ke naam

Anika hugs Sahil

Anika . Thanks

Sahil .. Are ismein Thanks kaisa Main Baap hu uska main uske liye itna bhi nahi kar sakta kya

Anika . I love u Sahil

Sahil was about to say something but Prachi started calling Anika Moma jaldi aao na

anika . aai beta bas 2 minutes

Anika to Sahil . Tum Fresh hojao tab tak main prachi ko ready karti hu

Sahil . hmm

Anika goes to make Prachi ready and Sahil went to get fresh.  
After 1 hour

Sahil was sitting on dinning table and was calling Acp sir. Acp sir received the call

On call

Acp Sir . ha kaho sahil itni Subha subha kaise yaad aai sab thik hena

Sahil . Haa sir .  
Sab Thik hai Bas main aapko isliye phone kiya tha kyuki aaj muje chutti chiye thi

Acp Sir .. Chutti kyu any problem

Sahil . no sir. No problem Darsal Aaj prachi ka aaj birth day hai to main aaj ek din uske saath spend karna chata hun

Acp Sir . ohk thik he karo enjoy ek din apni family ke saath

Sahil. Thanks you sir

Acp Sir ..us mein thanks kaisa Tum Mere Bete Jaise ho or Pari meri grand daughter or main uski khushi ke liye itna nhi kar sakta or tumari chutti mere or se prachi ka present hai uske Birthday ka

Sahil . jee sir

Acp sir. Humari or se prachi ko wish kardena

Sahil. Ha jarur sir .  
Acp sir . chalo main phone rakhta hu enjoy your day aur kal bureau aajana

Sahil OK

Call cut

Anika brought breakfast for Sahil.

Sahil . anika Prachi kaha he

Anika . wo room main tumse bhut gussa he tumhe usse wish Jo nhi kiya abhi tak

Sahil ..ohh no

Anika main abhi aata hu

Sahil went in Prachi's room. She was making drawing.  
Sahil went had sat next to her. She just moved her face in opposite direction .  
Sahil . lagata he humari pari humse gussa Ab usse manane ke liye papa kya kare

prachi . muje aapse koi baat nhi karni

Sahil . ale baap re itna gussa Lo papa kaan pakad ke maafi maagte he God promise karate aaj ka pura din aapni pari ke saath Spend karege

prachi . Sachi papa

sahil . muchi mera bacha -  
Sahil took her on his lap and kisses her on her chicks.

Sahil took Prachi and came down.

anika .oh to hogi Sula Tumdono main

sahil . kaise nahi hothi sula aakhr meri beti bhut pyaar karti he apne papa se

anika .acha jee Bathroom main kaun muje se keh rahi thi ke papa bhut bure hai main usse baat nhi karugi

Prachi . main aisa kab kaha moma

Sahil . are meri queen or little princess hum is baaremein baad main baat karege pehle tumdono chalo varna Movie Khatam Hojayegi

All gets ready and went for outing.

Sahil . no sir. No problem Darsal Aaj prachi ka aaj birth day hai to main aaj ek din uske saath spend karna chata hun Acp Sir . ohk thik he karo enjoy ek din apni family ke saath Sahil. Thanks you sir Acp Sir ..us mein thanks kaisa Tum Mere Bete Jaise ho or Pari meri grand daughter or main uski khushi ke liye itna nhi kar sakta or tumari chutti mere or se prachi ka present hai uske Birthday ka Sahil . jee sir Acp sir. Humari or se prachi ko wish kardena Sahil. Ha jarur sir .  
Acp sir . chalo main phone rakhta hu enjoy your day aur kal bureau aajana Sahil OK Call cut Anika brought breakfast for Sahil.  
Sahil . anika Prachi kaha he Anika . wo room main tumse bhut gussa he tumhe usse wish Jo nhi kiya abhi tak Sahil ..ohh no Anika main abhi aata hu Sahil went in Prachi's room. She was making drawing.  
Sahil went had sat next to her. She just moved her face in opposite direction.  
Sahil . lagata he humari pari humse gussa Ab usse manane ke liye papa kya kare prachi . muje aapse koi baat nhi karni Sahil . ale baap re itna gussa Lo papa kaan pakad ke maafi maagte he God promise karate aaj ka pura din aapni pari ke saath Spend karege prachi . Sachi papa sahil . muchi mera bacha -  
Sahil took her on his lap and kisses her on her chicks.  
Sahil took Prachi and came down.  
anika .oh to hogi Sula Tumdono main sahil . kaise nahi hothi sula aakhr meri beti bhut pyaar karti he apne papa se anika .acha jee Bathroom main kaun muje se keh rahi thi ke papa bhut bure hai main usse baat nhi karugi Prachi . main aisa kab kaha moma Sahil . are meri queen or little princess hum is baaremein baad main baat karege pehle tumdono chalo varna Movie Khatam Hojayegi All gets ready and went for outing. 


End file.
